


A little bit of madness is key

by thesmolbean16



Category: Dodie Clark - Fandom, La La Land (2016), doddleodle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: La La Land, Music, Ukulele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolbean16/pseuds/thesmolbean16
Summary: Just a one shot where a Dodie meets a girl at a ukulele concert





	A little bit of madness is key

**Author's Note:**

> This is really random but I've just started exams so as a way to relax I've been writing fanfic and with dodie's cover of city of stars in my ear I had to write something about them, I hope you like it! I'm sorry it's really short but it's just a bit of fun and I'll be hopefully starting a multi chapter fic soon!

I look into the crowd, scanning it to see if there was someone there it wasn’t even half packed and my ukulele trembles in my hand. The yellow ribbon shaking its shine catching the spotlight trained on me. I take a long breath in hoping that my waterproof mascara keeps its promise and doesn’t betray my stomach that’s plummeted to the floor. So I start to play, my fingers sliding up and down the neck of my uke, playing “City of Stars” I feel the music flow out of my fingers like it was part of my soul with my eyes closed.

I play.                                

And play and play and play. I sing softly to accompany the music, my voice soft and gentle. I glance up at the crowd but no one’s listening and my hands falter trembling against the strings. What if they don’t like me? What if they think I’m terrible and then I can’t ever be a ukulele player and I’ll stay in my dingy apartment and it’s the end of my-

“It's love Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else” A voice in the crowd sings back, her high pitched voice flying over the crowd and above everyone else.

“A rush A glance A touch A dance”

We sing together our voices mellowing together like they were meant too, her voice portraying a grin and I smile too, our voices carrying across the room but still soft and gentle.

“City of stars Are you shining just for me? City of stars you never shined so brightly”

“You never shined so brightly” I sing finishing the song, letting out a slow and steady breath that whistles through the gaps in my teeth. A breath that I didn’t know I’d been holding. The crowd claps, half-heartedly and spattering but as the lights flick of me to the crowd A lady stand in the centre, clapping loudly with a bright smile to match my own and for a moment all I see is her. I hope all she see’s is me.  I take a short bow and walk off the stage, hiding behind my Disney-Ariel hair. I’m still grinning because it might me a spattering of applause but it was applause nonetheless.

With a small smirk at the crowd I wander off to the empty backstage staring at myself in the mirror, a smattering of lopsided freckles on one side of my face, clumped mascara locking my lashes together after I hurriedly put it on. Even my foundation had melted slightly turning a orange colour against my ice cream pale skin.

“Are you the girl that was just on stage?” A high pitched voice whispers and a girl strolls into my view of the mirror, tall and slim with large round glasses and a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, did you like it?" Her smiles grows immensely.

"Are you kidding me? I loved it that's like one of my favourite songs ever and I've covered it before it is just beautiful. I'm sorry I joined in I couldn't help myself you just looked so vulnerable and I know how that feels." She swirls her voice getting higher as she gets more excited, " I go on stage a lot and no matter how many times it makes my stomach want to die." I turn around and a grin blooms on my face slowly at first but her words resonate in my heart. This girl knows what she's talking about. She knows music. And her excitable nature is like a virus spreading to me. The more she looks at me the more my stomach dances like Ryan and Emma in La La land, across the stars and into a kiss. A kiss. I look at her lips as she talks but her eyes are what catch my attention, the more she talks the more her eyes dance.

 

"Personally I love the fools who dream, the quote madness is key just speaks to me you know?" She smiles, how can you smile so much? "Like because it's so real, there's a bit of madness in every piece of art and there's a bit of madness in life too and there's always a bit of madness in everything." But now I'm babbling my words running over each other about the songs, musical nerd or what? 

"I actually have that as a tattoo; I'm Dodie by the way." Dodie? Dodie? I should know that name it's so familiar but I don't know. Maybe she plays ukulele.

"I'm sure I know your name from somewhere do you play ukulele? Wait. Did you say you had that as a tattoo oh my life can I see?" She turns one of her arms around and there it is is the quote as intricate letters and swirly handwriting. 

 

_A little bit of madness is key._

 

It looked dark against her pale hands but it was so beautiful, "I play ukulele now and again I'm pretty okay. Are you on again later?" She asks pointing at my ukulele.

 

"Yeah I'm playing Harry styles sweet creature, It's my last song type thing."

 

"Can I play with you? I mean if you don't mind. We could play you're the one that I want. That is such a good song to play." Surely it wouldn't hurt I mean the way our songs was harmonised together was just amazing but this was my last chance to play alone. But a fellow ukulele player is asking me to play and I can't say no, ukulele code isn't it? 

 

"Okay."

 

 


End file.
